Longshanks
The Longshanks are hardy outdoorsmen that fill the same niche as templars in other cults. They vow to never remain in one place for longer than a week at a time, and wander the thick woods of the Empire ensuring that the shrines, temples, and glens dedicated to Taal and Rhya are in good repair and working order. They bring swift death and retribution to anyone they find desecrating these sacred places. Longshanks protect pilgrims making their holy rounds from the predations of Mutants, Greenskins, bandits, and other threats. Overview Of all the famous orders of the nine Empire cults, the Longshanks are the most distinctive. Eschewing the heavy metal armours, decorated shields, and overbearing weaponry employed by the other templars, the Longshanks rely on stealth and skill to overcome their foes. Rather than slowing themselves down in mail and plate, they don leathers. Rather than swinging greatswords, they use longbows and sharp knives. They are the protectors of the holy sites and groves sacred to the Gods, and any who would defile them face the staunchest of enemies. The Order Taal and Rhya have but one formal order of warriors, and so it falls to the Longshanks to fulfill all the roles and duties that templars of other cults perform. Since their focus is on the wilderness, tracking, and trapping, many discount the Longshanks altogether, decrying them as mere rangers rather than being a prestigious templar organisation. However, the Longshanks take their responsibilities seriously, and are ardent protectors of their affiliated holy sites. All newly accepted Longshanks are forced to take the ''Wandering Vow'', which prevents them from remaining in one place for longer than a week. They wander from one sacred grove or shrine to another, assisting in each one’s upkeep and protection. Since many of their routes overlap, the Longshanks organise into small bands called packs. The hierarchy and organisation of these packs is very fluid, changing all the time as they move about the land. The leadership of the order is similarly flexible, changing on a regular basis as new needs arise. Packs combine their talents to best serve their Gods. Generally peaceful, they abandon all serenity when they discover a holy site that has been defiled. Henceforth, they commit themselves and their lives to hunting down the vermin responsible. Knights The Longshanks are more akin to scouts than knights. They are masters of the wilderness, stalking the wild woods and forests like vengeful ghosts, hunting down enemies and trespassers with no mercy. They dress in comfortable outdoors clothes, typically in hues of green and brown to allow them to blend in with their environment. Longshanks favour the bow, in particular the longbow, as a weapon, and they are renowned marksmen, only surpassed in prowess by the Wood Elves. One of the first acts a Longshanks templar takes is to fashion his own bow, and he may spend weeks acquiring the proper materials and rubbing sacred oils and herbs into the wood. In battle, Longshanks eschew all but the lightest of armours, preferring to let stealth and agility protect them from harm. If they wear armour, they don leathers stained darkly with oils and inks, so they may blend in with their surroundings. Many also wear green, brown, and red woad on their faces and exposed skin to better hide them from view. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Salvation ** : pg. 65 ** : pg. 205 ** : pg. 206 ** : pg. 207 Category:L Category:Cult of Taal and Rhya Category:Empire Organisation